The DTRC has three main aims: recruitment, diagnosis/assessment and treatment. Each specific aim has both center-wide and core-specific goals as follows: 1.) Recruitment. To ensure adequate and efficient subject flow for the MHCRC's studies we plan to centralize our existing recruitment efforts. We will recruit a broad range of patients with schizophrenia and related disorders including first-episode patients, chronic patients in acute exacerbation, stable outpatients, chronic inpatients in state facilities, patients with significant co-morbidities, and the homeless. In addition, we will continue to recruit controls from the Normal CONTROLS Unit at the New York State Psychiatric Institute (NYSPI) and to provide the proposed MHCRC with updated diagnoses on this sample. 2.) Diagnosis/Assessment. We will rigorously diagnose and characterize patients participating in the MHCRC's research protocols and broadly sample schizophrenia-related conditions across multiple domains of psychopathology (e.g. trait-related symptoms, course of illness, and neuro-cognitive variables). Core-specific research will build on our previous work studying unawareness deficits and suicidal behavior ion schizophrenia. 3.) Treatment. To provide high quality treatment to patients admitted to either inpatient site-the Schizophrenia Research Unit at Creedmoor (SRU- C) and the Schizophrenia Research Unit at NYSPI (SRU-P)- and the Outpatient Research and Rehabilitation Program (ORR). Core-specific treatment research will focus especially on the use of atypical antipsychotics with refractory patients.